Beautiful Disaster
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Blaine was born to a homophobic, drunk father and a paranoid mother. He knocks up his friend but gets kicked out when he reveals he's gay. He moves to a bad neighborhood to raise his daughter Rosie. Kurt's mother died when he was young and is left to have his father take care of him. What happens when the two cross paths in their senior year?


**A/N: So yeah...I'm editing this...BIG TIME! If you didn't know, this inspired by** _Go Your Own Way_ **by** _Zavocado_ **. But It's completely different, besides a few of the same elements. I'm editing the entire story that I've written so far. And I might change things. Because I miss writing this story. So I hope you like this edit.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson didn't grow up in the most stable of households. His dad was an alcoholic drunk and his mom was a paranoid schizophrenic, and his older brother, Cooper, was never really around. Out of fear, he tried to make himself appear straight so that his dad would stop kicking his ass every day he came home saying he was head-over-heels for some boy. But one night, things went too far, and he had sex with one of his female friends from school. To be able to come, he had to picture hot men from Movies and TV. 9 months later, he had her show up at his doorstep and begged for Blaine to take the baby girl.

"I can't do this Blaine...I'm a cheerleader, my dad's the mayor. I just can't-" She sadly walked away in despair. He didn't know how in hell he was gonna explain to his father how he impregnated and now had to take care of a child. As happy as his Dad was, now thinking he was straight...he yelled at his Dad, telling him he'd always be gay and as a result. His deadbeat father pushed him out the door and gave him a fist full of dollar bills to get a house down in Lima Heights Adjacent. Because his wife forced him to make sure "her son" wouldn't end up on the streets. That was 5 years ago...when Blaine was 14. Now he's a Senior in High School and is transferring to William McKinley High School. His plan for surviving? Don't get into any bullshit.

* * *

Kurt Hummel didn't have an idealistic childhood. By the time he was 6 years old, his mom had already died from a car crash on her way to her son's 6th Birthday Party. Leaving behind her husband Burt to do all the heavy-lifting from now on. As much as Burt missed his beautiful wife, he needed to work hard on being a Single Dad.

It worked out pretty well, Kurt always trusted his father (except for cooking). He loved being able to talk to him about anything, especially after he came out. Yes, even though he missed his mother very much, he wanted to help his dad be the best Single Dad he could be. Then he set him up with Finn Hudson's mother, so he and Finn would become closer. It all backfired when Carole and Burt fell in love, and, eventually got married. But, as long as his dad was happy, he was happy. And nothing could ever change that.

* * *

Blaine slept peacefully until his daughter, Rosie, jumped on him.

"DADDY! WAKE UP!" The blue-eyed darling shouted at the top of her little lounges.

Blaine sighed and opened his eyes and an instant smile spread across his face. "Hey, honey..."

His daughter gave a few-toothed smile and bounced up and down on Blaine's chest, "It's my first day of school Daddy!" She cried out in absolute joy. Blaine smiled and decided to let her pick out the outfit she wanted to wear.

When Rosie was down picking out her outfit, she laid it out on the messed up and stained sheets. Blaine grinned, straitening her clothes and helped her change. Blaine may not be as rich as he once was, but he made sure to get the best for his baby girl, and always put her first.

When he was finished helping her with what she picked out, he put her lunch together and got out a dirty draw-sting bag out from behind his grimy counter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford one of those pretty Princess ones you wanted," He spoke in a soft voice, "This one was donated to us...maybe they'll give us-you a lunch bag so you don't have to take these stupid cheap brown paper bags with your name written on it. I'd give you that but you know Daddy's job doesn't pay well..." Rosie nodded, sure she wanted things every girl did: Christmas Presents, a costume every year for Halloween so she could trick-or-treat, to be _not_ living on food stamps. But she took what she could get, unlike other snobby little brats at school who thought nothing was ever enough. She was thankful for what she got, and what she had. Because hey, it could still be worse.

The first-grader gripped her bag and held onto Blaine's hand as they walked down to her school. Since they didn't live in a very safe neighborhood, taking someone to school was like Death Wish

* * *

Once they reached the school, they saw a dirty, worn-down yellow building. Surrounded by barbed wire and security officers at the front of the fence. They searched kids' bags. Rosie clung her dad's side, a terrified work obvious on her face.

"It's ok pumpkin...I'll go with you." He walked her up and held her hand as she was searched. When they were all done, Blaine walked her up to the doors and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember sweetie, I'll be here to pick you up right after school. You wait inside till I get here, got it?" Rosie nodded and hugged him. She ran it when the bell sounded and Blaine stood back up, hoping she'd be ok.

Now it was time for his senior year at his new school. Let's hope it went well.

* * *

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley High, arms linked with his best friend, Mercedes Jones. Both of them looking as fabulous as ever. _"This is my year."_ Kurt thought. He was gonna make it. Solos were going to be given to him, no more teasing about his outfits. He wanted to be "Big Man on Campus". But...not the sporty kind...

They reached his locker, and as Kurt opened it, something caught Mercedes' eye, that got her to gasp. Kurt turned his head at her, wondering what that was all about.

"That's the new kid," She pointed out, Kurt looked and saw him. He had a leather jacket, unruly curls, sunglasses, pre-torn jeans, and a pair of badass boots. "Rumor has it that he just transferred from the Dalton Reform School back in Westerville because he beat his mother."

Kurt whipped his head back at her with a raised eyebrow, "Mercedes, why do you believe in such gossip? I thought we don't judge. So he dresses in a leather jacket. What does that prove?" Kurt questioned. "In fact, to prove you wrong, I'm gonna go talk to him."

"He seems dangerous, Kurt," Mercedes spoke in a concerned tone.

"Look, it's just gossip...Watch." Kurt made is way over to the other man and gave a smile when he was close. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel...and YOU...must be the new student here." Kurt brought out his hand. Blaine raised an eyebrow and shook the daintier man's hand. Just as Kurt let his mouth fall open once more, the other boy just walked right past him.

"Told ya," Mercedes retaliated in a snappy voice.

"Maybe he is just cranky 'cause he'll have to deal with "new kid" comments all day."

Mercedes groaned and let her eyes roll back and walked with her best friend. "Kurt, sometimes it gets irritating that you _always_ see the best in people."

McKinley must love force-feeding him irony as he was then roughly shoved against a wall of lockers, which shook violently on impact; by his well-known harasser, Dave Karofsky.

"Welcome Back, Faggot." Karofsky laughed and swaggered down the hall, as he did every time he made the other boy roughly slam into the cold, harsh metal that decorated the walls of McKinley.

Kurt, not even being fazed by these brutal actions and more just simply rolled his eyes and strolled on to his first class, History.

* * *

Once he walked in the door, he found his Spanish Teacher, Mr. Schue, talking with "the new kid", and even spotted a few kids snickering in the back.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr..." Mr. Schue spoke in a soft voice, only to have, "...Anderson, Blaine Anderson." Spoke the younger man to complete his sentence.

Will, gave the boy his usual, charming and warm smile and Blaine shrugged off his bag, sitting in his assigned seat.

Kurt watched as the boy was pelted with slur after slur. Rolled up paper balls as they softly impacted his the back of his neck, head, and the upper part of his back as they were thrown. Homophobic remarks just were thrown at him, and it shocked him as Blaine just...took it. Took the hate that they let roll off their tongues.

 _"Fairy."_

 _"Faggot."_

 _"Queer."_

The words spilled from their lips like poison. Blaine didn't do anything to stop it, as his probation officer had sent him to Anger Management after he busted a guy's jaw for calling him a child molester in front of him and his daughter while they were in the "Gay Part of Town".

Kurt sat down next to Blaine, who gave him a quick glance then looked back up to Will who began the class.

* * *

"Look...I'm not saying he should've fought back. But he just...sat there..." Kurt went on and on. He was still shocked that Blaine didn't even dare to fight back.

"Well...maybe he didn't want to draw any attention to himself..." Mercedes offered.

"But still!" Kurt stood, anger flowing through his veins. "Why would he just... _sit there?!"_ Mercedes sighed and stood in front of the obviously frustrated boy. She places her hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Maybe...he just wants to be a normal kid, like you said." Kurt just nodded and sat back on the girl's bed.

"You're right...I should just leave it. Let's continue working on my argument to get more solos this year in Glee..." Mercedes just laughed and fell next to her best friend. 

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like my editing this story. I really do miss writing this. And I think my rediscovered creativity, I'll be able to re-write my older stories better. So look forward to editing my older stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
